


Dark

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, Holidays 2020, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Loosely implied sexual content, M/M, Power Outage, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: The power goes out while Emile and Remy are relaxing at home. They discuss what to do until the power comes back on.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Kudos: 12





	Dark

The weather forecast had called for a snowstorm, but what came was seemingly much more than what was expected. Emile got back to the apartment he and Remy shared, covered in snow. He dropped his keys in the dish by the door and kicked off his boots, pulling off his gloves, hat, scarf, and jacket and hanging them up.

“Remy, I’m home!” the therapist cheerfully called, stepping into his slippers before entering the apartment proper.

“Thank god,” he heard Remy sigh from the living area. He came in to see his boyfriend wearing a black hoodie over his white T-shirt, dressed in his usual jeans. “I was worried you’d get stuck out there, Babe.”

“I got lucky and just followed someone who was in a pick-up with a plow,” Emile giggled, coming to sit by Remy’s side. “It’s pretty bad out there, though.”

“At least we don’t need to go anywhere. We can just stay here and relax,” Remy smiled, capturing Emile in a kiss for a short moment.

The couple relaxed for most of the evening, watching a couple of movies and having dinner together. While they were scrolling through Netflix to find something to watch, though, the lights suddenly flickered and went out completely. Usually when this happened, the lights came back on within a couple of minutes, but that wasn’t the case this time.

“Well, shit,” Emile stated with a light giggle. Remy gave an exaggerated gasp in mock-offence. “Oh, hush, you’ve heard me say worse.”

“Oh, I know, Babe,” Remy said, and even in the dark, Emile could practically see his boyfriend’s signature smirk. “I’ve  _ made _ you say worse.”

“You’ve said you wanted to try things in the dark,” Emile innocently mused. “We could always use this as an opportunity.”

“I like the sound of that,” Remy purred, his voice holding a wonderfully dark undertone to match the dark that surrounded them.

“Go right ahead,” Emile said, giving his boyfriend the permission he needed to do whatever he pleased, while they were stuck in the dark.


End file.
